Aşlı
Ashli or Aşlı ( ; pronounced ) was a mysterious medieval Volga Bulgarian town. In Russian chronicles it is known as Oshel ( ). Whereas archaeologic excavations prove that the city appeared as early as in 11th century, the Tatar legends and the Russian Tver Chronicle state that the city was founded by Alexander the Great. At its heyday Ashli was a major trade and political centre. In 1220 it was ruined and burned by the troops of Sviatoslav Vsevolodovich. The Tver Chronicle is the only written source where Ashli is mentioned. Газета "Республика Татарстан" Под град Ошель на Волге… Downfall The downfall of the city is mentioned in the Tver Chronicle, the only written mention of the city. The prince of Vladimir Yuri Vsevolodovich sent the expedition to sack Ashli under his brother, Sviatoslav. The Russians under prince Sviatoslav, his brother Yaroslav and voyevoda Yeremey Glebovich reached the city by the Volga on their boats. They landed to the east of the city at the flat bank of the Volga.The Rostovans formed the right flank, the Pereslavleans the left, the prince and the Muromeans stayed in the center. One regiment stayed to protect the boats. Russians came across the forest and met the horseback Bulgars under their prince. Bulgars shot their arrows and retreated to the citadel. The Russians reached the walls in a harsh battle and managed to set a fire at the walls. The fire, smoke and wind were so strong, that Russians were forced to retreat and to enter the city from another side. However, Ashli's prince and his horseback retinue escaped under cover of smoke. However, foot warriors and civilians were killed in action. The fire was so strong that many invaders who dared to enter Ashli to rob the city perished . The Russians took into prison many civilians and retreated by the Volga. The reinforcement, sent from Bilär, the capital, was too late. Search and excavations For a long period there weren't any ruins to identified as Ashli. Vasily Tatishchev assumed Yantikovsky (Kirelsky) ruins in what is today Kamskoustyinsky District (Kama-Ustjin District) to be remains of Ashla, as he wrote. Another supporter of this version, A. Smirnov, advanced that the name of the city comes from the Esegel tribe of the Volga Bulgars. Yantikovsky ruins were flood with the infill of Kuybyshev Reservoir in 1950s, however, they were totally explored. There weren't scents of the mentioned great fire in Yantikovsky ruins. Today the ruins are assumed to be near the village of Bogodashkino, Tetyushsky District. Bogdashkino is a village located on the upper course of Kilna River, between Proley-Kasha and Iokovo villages, about five kilometres north of Uryum village, on the land which is inhabited by Tetyushi Mordvins, about 16 kilometres south-west of Tetyushi. The Bogodashkino ruins were founded in 1909 by Ğäynetdin Äxmärev and the excavations took place in 1949-1950 under Nikolay Kalinin. He also excavated Yantikovsky ruins and decided that Ashli was situated near Bogodashkino. The remains of the fortress, the apartments, workshops, pottery and foundry were unearthed. The Muslim burial ground found there dates back to the 11-13th centuries. The last expeditions of 1987 and 2003 provided a good matter for historians. Controversial theories Some Cäğfär Taríxı-based versions place Aşlı in the modern Kazan and state the victory of Bulgars under Gabdulla Chelbir and defeat of the Russians and the Udmurts. Сколько же лет Чебоксарам? References and footnotes Category:Volga Bulgaria Category:Defunct towns in Russia Category:Archaeological sites in Tatarstan Category:Former populated places in Russia